Terrible Things
by grungekitty
Summary: SPRX's daughter asks him a question and he gives her the answer. That summary sucked X/, but the story's pretty good SPOVA


**"Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade (using that for a title also)**

**I'd suggest you read the story before the song**

**just cause it'll take more away from the story if you already know than the song**

**anyway**

**moving on**

**BTW!**

**my hair is FINALLY purple ^v^**

**yup, it's purple!**

**and a new AMV is up "Chinmay - Holy Ground"**

**back to this!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX watched the little cream colored monkey run around. It was an odd color, they hadn't been expecting it, but then again, they hadn't been expecting most the things that happened that night.

He sighed.

"Stell!" he called

"yeah daddy?" she said as she put her toys down

"c'mere" SPRX nodded

The little monkey bounced to her father happily.

"You asked me a question a while back, and I think it's time I answered it" SPRX said as she sat on his lap

She said nothing in return.

"Where do I begin?" SPRX asked himself "well...I guess I'll start with the moment I fell in love."

A smiled crept on his face at the memory. It was a good one.

"Well, I had known your mother a long time before that moment. I remember that moment so well, we had all just gotten back from our '_finding ourselves_' or whatever Antauri called it, basically we all ran off and did stuff after Mandarin left. I wasn't expecting it, I just turned and she was looking at me, and she stole my breath! I still don't know where she put it!" he teased

She laughed with him for a moment.

"That's the moment I knew I was in love." SPRX said "It only took a few years and a couple near death experiences for me to actually act on it, but long story short, she fell in love with me back! I'm not sure when, she never said, but it happened at some point before I told her. After that, we were closer than any other couple ever was! We went together, no debate, we were each others!"

She gave him a look.

"ok! ok!" he said "I'll stop with the sap"

Then he bobbed her nose, and she started giggling.

"So we got married, and a couple years later, we decided to have a kid!" SPRX said, squeezing her a tiny bit.

She started giggling even more.

After her laughter died down, SPRX sighed again.

"We could never agree on any names" he sighed "I wanted to name it something related to her name, but she wanted it related to mine"

"Obviously you did agree on something! Cause I've sure got a name!" she said, poking her dad

SPRX just sighed again. There was silence for a long while, SPRX trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

"the night our you were born, we still hadn't decided on a name, but your mom gave birth to you, the most beautiful baby girl in the universe!" SPRX said

"I thought you were going to stop with the sap" She pointed out

"whatever! it's true!" he said

Silence.

"We were so happy" SPRX said with tears forming "but life isn't always happy. Life can do terrible things!"

She stared at him with piercing pink eyes

SPRX tried to wipe tears away.

"We were attacked that night, and she was weak from having you." SPRX said, trying to stay calm "she shouldn't of been fighting! and she always said _**I **_was the stupidly self righteous one!"

SPRX paused.

"Mandarin was the one attacking, he came into med bay and throw me on the wall, she jumped up to protect me... and he managed to stab her with his energy sword." SPRX said "He surrendered immediately, and he hasn't broken out since, and I'm pretty sure it's because he's scared of what I'll do to him if I ever get my hands on him!"

SPRX remembered the look of satisfaction turn to pure fear when he saw the absolute anger and anguish in his own eyes. Mandarin would take a lifetime in prison over SPRX's heart broken wrath any day

"Gibson had hid you just in time to keep you safe. I named you Stella, after her. your mother's name was Nova, and that means 'star', so does Stella. I know it's not much to have of your mom, but it just felt right." SPRX said, looking away "You asked me what happened to your mother? that's the answer."

Stella looked at the pain he wore. Stella had only been 7, but she had had her theories about what became of her missing mother. She had never pushed the subject because she could see how hurt he dad seemed at it.

She gave him the warmest hug she could give him.

"I'm telling you this because you deserve to know, but mostly, because terrible things happen. Life does terrible things to people in love!" SPRX said crying.

"I'm sorry about mom" Stella said

"you have her eyes" he said

"I know" she said, hugging him again

"she was a strong women, prided herself on that! She's be proud of you! She'd love how well you're doing in combat training!" SPRX said "She'd love you! I want you to know that! That she'd love you! She _did_ love you! even though she only knew you for one night, she loved you with her whole heart! And I think she still does love you somewhere. ok?"

"Thank-you daddy" Stella said

Later, Stella found an old picture of her dad and her missing mother.

They looked so happy! She could tell by just this one picture, that they were madly in love. She could also tell that it must eat her dad alive every night. She had heard him crying, now she knew why.

She shed a tear for the mom she wished she had known. The mom she would never know.

That night she learned an important lesson,

Life can do terrible things.

* * *

**ok**

**that happened**

**I kind of reused the line from the song**

_**"Son, I'm only telling you this, because life can do terrible things"**_

**now go listen to the song!**

**by the way...**

**MY HAIR IS FINALLY PURPLE! :D**

**(sorry, I'm SOOO happy about that!)**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
